


Magnus Touched the Butt

by seasaltstories



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: He/Him Pronouns for Alex Fierro, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltstories/pseuds/seasaltstories
Summary: Alex Fierro and Magnus Chase make out.





	Magnus Touched the Butt

“You know,” Alex interrupted, “your hands don’t have to stay on my waist. You can grab my ass.”

“What?” He had interrupted their kissing, which Magnus had been enjoying very much, for what? 

“It’s that you always seem to hold back or hesitate. I will not like break or some shit.”

“Oh.” Magnus stuttered. His brain caught up. Right. That. 

“Oh?” Alex questioned, leaning back so that Magnus could see his unamused stare and signature quirked eyebrow. Fuck. He didn’t mean Oh. He only meant that he didn’t want to rush into, like, things. It’s not the first time they’ve kissed, let alone made out, but he was still wary of taking the step in trying something new.

“No, I know. It’s that I didn’t want to like assume? I guess? That you’d be okay with it?”

“Magnus, I am more than okay with you touching my ass.” 

“Right, well, here I go, I guess.” He moved his hands Alex’s waist to the small of his back.

Alex sighed, moving his own hands from Magnus’s overgrown hair and placing his palms on his ass. “Are you okay with this?”

“Yes!” Magnus says a bit too eager. 

“Oh really, and you’re sure now?” Alex teased with a faint smile on his lips. 

“Very,” Magnus replied with mock seriousness. He loves this: how he can joke around with Alex like this, how they have this way of talking to each other, knowing each other. 

“Well,” Alex drawled, leaning forward into Magnus’s body, lips against the shell of Magnus’s ear, making him shudder. “Show me.”

“Gladly,” Magnus blurted, quickly turning his head to capture Alex’s mouth. Their teeth clash in a way that is unsexy, but Magnus can’t seem to mind because at least he’s kissing Alex once again.

Alex had Magnus pressed up the wall of his bedroom, one thigh between his boyfriend's legs and his hands now on his boyfriend's ass. (And he was beyond happy.)

Soon Alex’s hands are gripping his hair once more, pulling on his once again overgrown locks and melting into his embrace. It was addicting, that feeling of being so close to the one you love. 

Alex was moving, shoving their hips together in a way that made Magnus’s legs weak, his nails raking against the nape of his neck, and his hands everywhere in an urgency that has Magnus feel like he’s on fire. 

It doesn’t matter that they are already pressed close together; he wants Alex closer. Unbelievably closer. And so Magnus does. 

Magnus grips Alex’s ass and pulls him in, his pointy hip bone jutting into Magnus’s side uncomfortably so, but he throws all fucks out the window because they are still kissing (and Magnus doesn’t care about anything when kissing Alex.)

Alex seems shocked at first but eventually preens at the attention as if he didn't ask for it. They melt into each other as the wall holds them up. 

Maybe they should move? Magnus briefly thinks before Alex is already guiding him towards his bed. Wow, great minds really think alike. 

Alex disconnects their lips, pushes Magnus against the edge of the bed so he sits down, and straddled his waist. Alex is grinding down on him in a way they haven’t done before; in a position that is new and has Magnus choking on a sound in his throat and Alex cursing as he moves his hips once more. 

The whole thing is electric and perfect and Magnus never wants it to stop. But he has to or else he’s going to embarrass himself. Like, soon.

Magnus pulls back from Alex, his hands squeezing Alex’s ass one last time, as they both take large gulps of air.

“We should stop,” Magnus whispers. Speaking out loud seems so… wrong. He doesn’t want to break through the silence that is not really silent. He wants to preserve this moment. 

“Yeah, we probably should,” Alex agrees. Magnus can’t take his eyes off Alex’s red and swollen lips. His own probably look the same way. 

They stay there for a minute or two, wrapped up in each other's arms, as they slow down their breathing and will their erections to go down. Magnus lays his head against Alex’s shoulder. He moves his hands up his back to pull him closer. Alex rests his cheek against the crown of his head. 

“That was fun,” Magnus mumbles against the curve of Alex’s collarbone.

Alex chuckles lightly. “Yes, it was. You should grab my ass more.”

“Gladly,” Magnus promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this maybe give a kudos or leave a comment telling me so! It feeds my soul. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter [@seasaltstories](https://mobile.twitter.com/seasaltstories) or on Tumblr [@alxfierro](https://alxfierro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
